omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Belphemon
Character Synopsis Belphemon is a Demon Lord Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Belphegor, as well as the Second Beast of Revelation and the Tamagotchi. It is said to be sealed in the deepest part of the Dark Area. As the strength it possesses is too immense, its data is said to have been put in a Sleep state by the Digital World's system, although the truth of the matter is unconfirmed. Because it has fallen into a deep sleep, it cannot unleash its own attacks, but it is able to inflict damage to Digimon just with its snores, and for that reason it will not be easy to attack Belphemon in its sleep. It is one of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", representing Mars and the sin of Sloth. It is said that Belphemon awakens from its eternal slumber once in a thousand years. When it awakens, it regains its natural shape and changes into an incarnation of rage, and anything that enters its field of vision becomes a target for destruction. It is said that just by suffering Belphemon's roar, Ultimate Digimon and below will have their data disintegrated and will instantly die, and not even Mega Digimon can escape unharmed. Character Statistics Tiering: 3-A | At least Low 2-C | 2-A | At least 2-A, likely High 2-A | At least High 2-A Verse: Digimon Name: Belphemon Sleep Mode | Belphemon Rage Mode Gender: Technically genderless, treated as male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Mega-level Virus Type Demon Lord Digimon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality Immortality (Types 1 and 8) (Stated that as long as darkness exist in the souls of humans, he shall be reborn), Fire Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Can absorb data to bolster his powers, Fear Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (Can invoke eternal nightmares), Can enter a Rage Mode Destructive Ability: Universe Level (Superior to Astamon) | At least Universe Level+ (His roar alone nearly destroyed the universe. Created rifts in space and time. The Royal Knights considered Belphemon to be a threat to all of existence, along with Leviamon. Should be stronger than Lilithmon, who disorted space-time of a "Zone", destroying it) | At least High Multiverse Level+ (The Seven Great Demon Lords are a multiversal constant, with their existence being tied to the Digital World itself. The true form of every Demon Lord is supposedly infinitely greater than all of their weakened forms combined) Speed: Unknown (Is completely asleep and won't react unless he's struck hard enough to rouse him from his slumber early) | Infinite (A native of the Dark Area, a universe in which time doesn't exist) | Infinite (Comparable to Omegamon and Alphamon, who fought the Mother Eater in higher-dimensional space) | Nigh-Omnipresent in the Digital World Multiverse (Spread his presence across the entirety of the Digital World Multiverse, which is infinite), otherwise Immeasurable (Embodies the sin of Sloth, which was said to have transcended space and time) Lifting Ability: Class Y via power-scaling (Comparable with his fellow Demon Lords) Striking Ability: Universal | At least Universal+ (Can strike down other Demon Lords) | High Multiversal+ Durability: Universe Level (Did not even feel attacks from the likes of the many Digimon who've tried to destroy it, should still be somewhat comparable to his fellow Demon Lords) | At least Universe Level, likely High Universe Level (Should be on par with his fellow Demon Lords) | At least High Multiverse Level+ (Tanked hits from Alphamon and Omegamon, comparable to Imperialdramon PM) Stamina: High (Is asleep, so he's not expending any energy) | High (can contend with Digimon on par with the Royal Knights for extended periods of times) | Possibly Limitless in his true form Range: Several hundred meters with his roars and flames | Multiversal+ (Affected the totality of the Digital World Multiverse) Intelligence: Sleep Mode is generally asleep, passive, and unaware of his surroundings. However, upon entering Rage Mode he becomes a fierce berserker who will destroy anything in his path, annihilating scores of Ultimate-level Digimon and easily dominating several Mega-level Digimon at once. While he rarely thinks in this state, he is still conscious enough to gather and cooperate with his fellow Demon Lords. Weaknesses: Since he's asleep, he will not actively fight back against his foes unless they manage to rouse him from his slumber. | Rage Mode is a nearly mindless berserker that does not care for strategy, only destruction. Versions: Sleep Mode | Rage Mode | True Form Other Attributes List of Equipment: The chains that bind it, which shoot black flames at those who attempt to attack Belphemon Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sleep Mode * Eternal Nightmare: Belphemon's peaceful snores can injure enemies who approach him. In addition, listening to his deafening snores repeatedly will invoke nightmares in the listeners, forcing them to sleep and experience horrifying dreams for eternity. * Lampranthus: Fires off black flames from the chains coiled around his body to attack those who approach him. Rage Mode * Dark Horn: Impales the targets on his horns, which are clad in the flames of hell. * Gift of Darkness: Slashes the target with his claws, which are wreathed in the flames of hell. * Lightning Horn: Impales the target on a horn charged with lightning. Extra Info: Cyber Sleuth treats Rage Mode and Sleep Mode as more or less as powerful as each other. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Digimon Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Villains Category:Supervillians Category:Berserkers Category:Manga Category:Games Category:Demons Category:Abstract Beings Category:Monsters Category:Seven Great Demon Lords